Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure
This is the original 2013 incarnation of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure. For Tachibana Nora's upcoming 2017 reboot of the series, see Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (2017 reboot). is the first fan season created by Cure Believe. It began airing February 9, 2014. The themes for the series are "mirage" and "flower". In the English dub, it is the second Pretty Cure series, after the original Pretty Cure. Plot Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Episodes Official One day in the Mirage Kingdom, a villain by the name of Taika destroyed everything and everyone living there. One citizen, who was princess Cure Moonlight Mirage, tried to defend, but failed. She, along with Kira, escaped to Earth. She tells three other mascots to search for the other Mirage Pretty Cures. That is what Hanasaki Cherry dreamed about. Before she knows it, she meets a mascot from the dream by the name of Hana. Hana explains to Cherry that was no dream. It was informing her of what was happening to the kingdom and what will later happen to Earth, and Taika will take people's Mirage Souls and turn them into Kurokokoros! When her friend's Mirage Soul is taken out, Cherry can not believe it is all true! Hana turns into a Mirage Module for Cherry to transform into Cure Blossom Mirage! It is her duty to help find the other Mirage Cures, as well as to protect everybody. Alternate Version After a strange dream Hanasaki Cherry had, she meets the mascot Hana as Daisy's Mirage Soul is taken out. With the monster, Kurokokoro, in sight, Hana helps Cherry transform into Cure Blossom Mirage! Cherry, along with best friend Daisy, shy transfer student Sunny, and the mysterious Cure Moonlight Mirage, they will save our world from the hands of darkness! English Dub Version Cherry Hanford is your average 14 year old. Like any, she's not very good at her studies, but she is more of the sports type. At least, she's normal until after having a dream about a princess's failure to protect her kingdom. The next day, Cherry meets a mascot from that kingdom, Hana. With the help of her partner, Cherry can transform into one of the legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom Mirage! But there's still three more to find, and one of them is the princess! Cherry will find the remaining members of the Pretty Cure and save the world from evil! Characters Pretty Cures Voiced by: Sendai Eri Cherry is a 14 year old student who attends Sakura Middle & High School's middle school division and is the leader of the series. Although she can be energetic in sports, she doesn't study well, and usually gets low grades in school, which also leads to not wanting to make many friends due to her only interest being in sports. Her alter ego is Cure Blossom Mirage '''and her theme color is scarlet. Voiced by: Tanaka Rie Daisy is a 13 year old student who attends the same classes as Cherry. Daisy likes to hang out with her friends while shopping and doesn't care about school. This is all she likes because she thinks it is important, but later learns that it isn't the most important part of life. Her alter ego is''' Cure Marine Mirage and her theme color is navy blue. Voiced by: Maeda Ai Sunny is a 14 year old student, just like Cherry, who attends the same classes as Cherry and Daisy. She appears as a transfer student who likes to stay quiet, despite her name being Sunny. When she first became a Pretty Cure, she made friends with Cherry and Daisy. Her alter ego is Cure Sunshine Mirage '''and her theme color is dark yellow. Voiced by: Koshimizu Ami Rose is the oldest in the series at 17 years old. She tried to defend the Mirage Kingdom because she was the princess, but, having ultimately failed, sends three mascots to find the remaining Mirage Pretty Cures. She gets upset very often, but is helped by the other girls, especially Cherry. Her alter ego is Cure Moonlight Mirage 'and her theme colors are silver and dark purple. Mascots Voiced by: ??? Hana is Cherry's mascot. Hana acts as the oldest of the mascots in this series and ends her sentences with "~hana!" Voiced by: ??? Miracle is Daisy's mascot. Miracle acts as Hana's younger sister and ends her sentences with "~kuru!" Voiced by: ??? Bright is Sunny's mascot. Bright seems to have a relationship with Miracle and ends his sentences with "~bu!" Voiced by: ??? Kira is Rose's mascot. Kira is truly the oldest mascot in this series and ends his sentences with "~kira!" Villains Voiced by: Kiuchi Reiko Taika is the main villain of the series. Her goal is not just to destroy the Mirage Kingdom, but the planet Earth as well. Her biggest rival appears to be Cure Moonlight Mirage, after the events of the destruction of the kingdom. Her name is her short version of "k'uro '''tai'you", but reversed and an "a" is added. Voiced by: ??? The Kurokokoros are the monsters of the day, created by a person's black Mirage Soul. They are similar to Jikochuus from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Later on, some can appear as both an illusion and the actual, confusing the Cures. The name means "black heart". consists of dark versions of the Mirage Cures. Each one represents a Cure's self in the past and also want to make the world sad and filled with despair. They are: Voiced by: ??? She represents the part of Cherry when she couldn't make many friends that enjoyed sports. Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako She represents the part of Daisy when she thought shopping was the most important part of life. Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya She represents the part of Sunny when she never spoke to anybody. Voiced by: Park Romi She represents the part of Rose when she was upset about the destruction of her kingdom. Items Mirage Module - This is the item Cherry and Daisy use to transform by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Shining Mirage Module - This is the item Sunny uses to transform. The name fits her theme accurately, but she transforms the same way by shouting, "Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" Super Mirage Module '- This is the item Rose uses to transform. The title "super" is given because she has had more experience and is a princess, but she transforms the same way by shouting, ''"Pretty Cure! Let's Mirage!" 'Mirage Baton '- This is the item used for purification attacks by all the Cures. Each baton has its own color to represent the theme color of the respective Cure. '''Mirage Compact - This is the item used to transform into Super Mirage Cure form. Locations Mirage Kingdom :The kingdom where Rose and the mascots used to live before Taika destroyed it, and must be protected by the Cures before it is destroyed any further. Sakura :The town where the season takes place. Sakura Middle & High School :The town's middle and high school where the girls attend. Crossovers Often, the Let's Mirage! team appears in various crossovers as followed: *Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi *Fight Together! Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure All Stars Believe: Heroes of a New Generation! *Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever! *Pretty Cure All Stars New Season: The Battle of Light and Darkness *Let's Mirage! Sailor Suit Pretty Cure *Pretty Cure All Stars DX4: Purikyua Yunaiteddo Dotsu to Shite! *100% Heroes (Sunny only) *Our Mirror (Daisy only) *Ohime! Pretty Cure (Rose only) *Pretty Cure All Stars Bright: We Are Lead Cures! Let's Make a Connection! (Cherry only) *Pretty Cure Leaders! Believe's Mix! (Cherry only) *Pretty Cure: Eien no Tomodachi (Cherry and Rose only) *Rose! Pretty Cure (Rose only) *Sun and Moon (Rose only) *Ultra Happy Miracles (Cherry only) *Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times: A Leader Gathering! (Cherry only) *Pretty Cure All Stars Special Times 2: Make Way For Legends! (Cherry only) *Cherry is confirmed to appear in the future Pretty Cure Cross Star! Mirage Gracefully!, although not much has been revealed. Live-Action is the live-action adaption of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure, played by real actors. The Cures are played by: *'Komiya Arisa' as Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage *'Aizawa Rina' as Kurumi Daisy/Cure Marine Mirage *'Beppu Ayumi' as Myoudouin Sunny/Cure Sunshine Mirage *'Fukui Mina' as Tsukikage Rose/Cure Moonlight Mirage Disclaimer I do not own Pretty Cure. All rights belong to Toei Animation, so this is unlikely to be the series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''-wishes the show would still come later, just with different civilian and villain names, as well as song names-'' Trivia *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' marks the beginning of Cure Believe's fan series creations! *Every year since 2014, the anniversary of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure has been celebrated with series which also became long-running series: **2014: Hikari no Pretty Cure **2015: Shining Jewels Pretty Cure **2016: Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure and its sequel Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure DX! **2017: Floral Future❀Pretty Cure! *Alongside Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure will reboot in 2017, although under the same name. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' has many firsts: **No hair ornaments for all characters **Voice changes during transformation **Outfits are different from the usual ones **Cure names have been used before, but not for real Cures **Share surnames of previous Cures **Has one villain to summon a monster **All Cures in civilian form have the same eye color **In two episodes, two of the Cures (Marine Mirage and Sunshine Mirage) were brainwashed, and the other two had to fight against them to save them. *Sunny's character is highly based on myself: shy, a transfer student, and attends classes with new best friends. *Although there are many similarities to Heartcatch, these that are listed are only a few similarities: **The beginning of the first episode is also in the lead Cure's dream. **The last Cure joins the team around the middle of the series. **All have dark counterparts, although Heartcatch's dark counterparts, the Mirage Cures, are the Cures of Let's Mirage!, who also have the Kuro Cures. **In their super forms, their Cure names start with "Super". *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' is very similar to Sailor Suit Pretty Cure. In fact, Sailor Suit Pretty Cure is half-based on this. *''Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure'' has many similarities, coincidentally, to Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, the official 2014 Pretty Cure. **Both series have four main Cures of the same color schemes (pink - Blossom Mirage and Lovely, blue - Marine Mirage and Princess, yellow - Sunshine Mirage and Honey, and purple - Moonlight Mirage and Fortune) **Both have Cures that gained their powers prior to the beginning of the story (Moonlight Mirage and Princess) ***Coincidentally, they are both princesses **Both have female main villains (albeit Queen Mirage was not the true one) **Both have a character named Queen Mirage (Let's Mirage case is a minor character, while Happiness Charge case is the primary main villain) **One of Cure Lovely's secondary forms is Cherry Flamenco, which happens to contain the name of Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure's lead Cure ***This form has a red theme color, the same as Cherry's theme color as a Pretty Cure **The Cures in both series have three shared colors in their outfits: white, black, and their theme color **There are shared personalities between some Cures (Hime and Sunny, and Iona and Rose) **At least one Cure has been brainwashed *The series's name is referred to in Moonlight Mirage★Pretty Cure's second ending, ~Let's Mirage~. *A "remake", called Wide Open Pretty Cure!, is currently in the making. External Links *Official Fan Series's Wiki *Facebook Fan Group Category:Fan Series Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Mirage Themed Series